The present disclosure relates generally to composite surfacing films. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surfacing films for fiber-reinforced, polymer matrix composite structures.
Fiber-reinforced, polymer matrix composites (PMCs) are high-performance structural materials that are commonly used in applications requiring resistance to aggressive environments, high strength, and/or low weight. Examples of such applications include aircraft components (e.g., tails, wings, fuselages, and propellers), high performance automobiles, boat hulls, and bicycle frames.
Conventional composite structures used in the aerospace industry typically include a surfacing film to provide the required performance characteristics to the composite structures prior to painting. These surfacing films are used to improve the surface quality of the structural parts while reducing labor, time and cost. The surfacing films are usually co-cured with the polymer matrix composite materials during the manufacturing of the structural parts. However, conventional surfacing films are not very resistant to commercial paint stripping solutions, such as benzyl alcohol-based solutions, for paint-stripping purposes. Those paint strippers can cause swelling and/or blistering of the surfacing film and may make the re-painting process more cumbersome. As such, there exists a need for a surfacing film that can withstand repeated paint stripping using conventional paint stripping solutions to allow re-painting of composite structures and durable paint adhesion over the service life, and can also withstand exposure to ultra-violet (UV) radiation.